Dancing with the Demon
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: \AU/ Inspired by Breaking Benjamin's song, Dance with the Devil.


**_I don't own Legend of Zelda. _**

**_Dancing with the Demon_**

She didn't liked the fact that he showed up at her masked ball tonight. The way he walked confident toward her. How everyone saw him and moved out of his way as if he was the Red Plague itself.

Zelda grimaced and looked around for anyone she truly know to escape. Quickly she walked into a big crowd near her hoping that he would lose sight on her. She gasp when he arrived in front of her with a predatory smile.

"You look lovely, my dear princess." He claimed in a seductive tone.

She didn't look him in the eyes in fear of being suck in them. She just simply said, "Nigel."

"It's too late to be scared of me Zelda. Far too late."

"Who said I was becoming scared of you?" She snapped, looking at him in the eyes with a glare. His red eyes shine bright as if deep inside of him he was secretly laughing at her. Her eyes lingered on them for a few seconds before she manage to pull away to look to see if anyone was looking at them. No one was. Not a single person stared at them.

He leaned down a bit to whispered to her ear, "Than why try to hide from me, my princess?"

"Stop calling me 'my princess!'"

He growled, sending shivers in her spine, "No, your father give me you so you're MY princess." He grab her hands unexpectedly and lead her to the middle of the dancehall. "Dance with me, my princess. Dance with a demon tonight."

"Than promise me you wouldn't hurt anyone tonight and I shall dance with you," Zelda commanded to the demon.

Emotions flickered in his eyes in a flash that she didn't registered what they were.

"I think you'd become too confident around me to order me around Princess Zelda. Do you want me to focus you to dance with me unwillingly? And maybe even kill a few people for the fun of it?"

She looked at him in horror. "You wouldn't!"

"But I would. I have no emotions like you and your fellow people, my princess. Only when I kill do I feel joy." He smiled at that statement.

She said nothing as she dance with him to the music of a violinist. She twirl and he caught hold of her hands again.

"Nothing to say to that? What happen to your Triforce of Wisdom, my princess?"

"I don't have it yet."

He smiled at her, taunting her of knowing something she didn't know herself. "Do you want to know why?" He didn't wait for her answer. "Because everything is at peace in your beloved Kingdom, Hyrule."

"Than why are you here? To start a war?"

"I'm here because your Father needed money to pay off another Kingdom and I happened to be in the neighborhood. So I promised him that if he give me you I'll give him the money. He agreed to it in a flash, signing the paper in a messy handwriting... In blood. But if only he read the whole thing." He let out a playfully tsk.

They said nothing for a while. She took the time to secretly admire his looks. Nigel dressed in deep blackish-red tux with a bright red tie tucked in. His two sides jet black bangs flowed down to chin. His eyes the color of the red rose. The young princess looked down at their linked hands to see the difference of their skin tone. His skin tone whiter than hers.

"I could see why my father wanted me to wear this." She said bitterly with a thin smile. A dress of black with red lace that flowed down to her ankles. A V-shape in her back that barely reached to the bottom of her back spine.

This caused him to look at her hungrily. He brought her closer to his body. "So beautiful." She heard him did in inhuman purr deep inside his chest. His body was cold even through his tux that caused Princess Zelda to shuddered by it. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"When did my father signed that contract?" Zelda questioned Nigel.

"Two weeks ago," was his replied. She started to grow scared.

Two weeks ago when she meet him in the Royal Gardens. She had been shocked than surprise to see him watching her near the shadows with a smirk on his handsome face. They talked half the day. What was exchanged Zelda couldn't recall. Few days later she would slowly flirt with him. Teasing him by touching his hand and sitting closer with half-closed eyes. He would smile dangerous at her as if he loved her childish flirting or for something else she didn't know. Past two more days and she would lean closer to his face as if to kiss him but only lick his Adam's apple before they parted.

Maybe it was because she was finally a woman of seventeen that she wanted to know how it felt to be with a man. Maybe because he was handsome. Or just maybe because she was a princess and knew she was to be engaged to a prince shorty and so she just to rebel on that by 'loving some man that caught her eye for a while.' She herself didn't know the real reason. But all she knew was that if she looked into his eyes she was hook to wanting him to focus on her only.

It was only yesterday did she learned what Nigel was really was.

Zelda was in the Royal library scanning through a big book when she saw a page showing a picture of a monster standing over a woman that was lying down on a table. This caught her interest because the monster had deep red eyes. Claws longer than a wolf would have and it had white teeth that shined as bright as the full moon.

She read the whole paragraph underneath it feeling horror of what the author wrote. Demons coming from the ground, the shadows, and from summoning portals to look for a mate to carry their children. The reason was nowhere to be seen. Zelda frowned as she reread it again, letting every single information sink in. When not looking for a mate Demons would torture the humans as they gain strength slowly to be powerful at the end.

Demons can at times look like the humans but look more handsome to ensure to get their mates. When they find the mates they want they Mark them by scratching their backs with three claws only. How can the other Demons know which mate has been taken without seeing the Mark has been stated unknown.

The Princess had thought it was silly to try see if she had 'the Mark' only to be horrified at the end. There on her back was three claw marks going from her nape to her lower back. She didn't know what to do at that so she grab the big book and flipped to the last page to read about the author. If the information was true the author had wrote the whole book thirty years again and promised to write part two with more information of the Demons only.

With that read she looked around the library only not to find the second book. When she looked at the mirror she noted that the mark was healing itself in a slow motion.

With Nigel proving that he IS indeed a Demon, Zelda wished she had asked her father to have some knights assigned to watch inside the ballroom too. Just by her looking scared some knight would probably interfere her dance by now.

If only she was strong and smart like her ancestors. The princess bit her lower lip. In the distance the Hyrule ClockTower strike one o'clock the melody hardly heard from the music inside.

"Excuse me just for a moment my princess. I have business to attend to... With your father."

The way he said it perked her ears. Before she could say anything he let go of her and took several steps back. In her very eyes the shadow from underneath him and the people around rose around his legs, pulling him down to the ground. His human form shifted into a shadowy form with the shadow that only his red eyes stand out.

In an inhuman voice Nigel spoke, "Enjoy the show, Princess Zelda."

"What show?" Zelda muttered before looking around her. Where was her father? She should warn him of Nigel. She cursed herself of not inheriting the magic of Light just like the Triforce of Wisdom as she shoved people out of her way.

"Father!" Zelda shouted over the music. She didn't care when some of the people stopped and stared at her. "Father!"

An elder man, around fifty years old, stopped his chatter with a woman when he heard his daughter screaming his name. He saw her behind the woman's tan shoulder. "Zelda? What is it? Why are you screaming?" That's when he felt a dark presence behind him.

Zelda almost halted, almost, when she saw Nigel forming behind her father. He was still in his shadowy form. She reached out her hand to grab her father but she was still twenty feet away.

The king let out a sharp breath when he felt something sharp went through his stomach. The pain set through his nerves to his brain was too much. He looked down to see a a blackish foggy hand with long sharp claws that had his blood dripping from them.

He started to go to shock as he looked back at his daughter who had paled at the sight of him. Behind him an inhuman voice spoke, "You should had read the contract King of Hyrule. It stated somewhere that I can follow another contract to assassinate you at this time. At this date."

The king opened and closed his mouth repeatedly when the demon spoke to him. Feeling his life slipping away he looked at Zelda and mouthed, 'Run.'

There were tears in her eyes at the scene being played in front of her. Shaking her head and putting down her head she turned around to obey her father last wish.

Nigel saw her took off into the panicking crowd. "The show isn't over yet my princess." Summoning Dark magic he summoned to use the Shadow Arts. Shadowy creatures jumped out of the shadows from the floor, corners, and the walls to attack the screaming people. None dared to attack the escaping princess.

Shape shifting back to his human form the claws shrink, letting the King collapsed to the floor dead. "I always love a chase," Nigel stated, calming stepping over the body.

1-1

Zelda tried to hold back all of her tears but found it hard as she ran outside the ballroom. She had to hide. But where? Where to escape that Nigel wouldn't find her?

She reached the Royal Gardens and leaned against the wall to try to rest her ankles a bit. Why did she had to be weak? Why couldn't she be strong and confident as her ancestors?

In a distance she could still hear her people panicking. Guilt hit her hard in the heart. Some princess she was to leave her people behind. She looked up to see the full moon in the cloudless sky looking back at her.

Moving away from the wall Zelda wondered where all the guards were at. Where they inside the ballroom trying to protect their people or running away like cowards?

Suddenly she was grab around the waist and pulled to someone!

"Got you!"

Nigel!

She heard and felt him purred near her neck. "N-No!" She whimpered out the words as she looked at him. He just smiled at her with that predatory smile.

"So different from last week princess. What happen to you being all flirting to me? Is it because I killed your father?" He questioned her.

She tried to elbow him in the stomach but heard no grunt or felt him losing his grip.

"Don't feel like answering me?" He pretend to sound hurt. "Than answer me this. Should we make love here or at your room?" He muttered in her ear.

She inhaled sharply. "I wouldn't be your mate. You can't make me."

"I can by force. Remember I'm not human my princess." With that he summoned the shadows to surrounded them both.

\The End/

Nigel means Dark. :)

03/05/13

To Peach: Actually Dark Link is Nigel. :)

And I don't know if I will continue this story.

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
